Future's Now
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: This is something different entirely! Takes place in the 'Stranger in 10 years'-scenary, with a little twist and a never-before-done slash pairing.


DC || SatoCon || DC || SatoCon || DC || Future's Now || DC || SatoCon || DC || SatoCon || DC

Title: Future's Now – A Stranger in 10 Years Alternate

Fandom: Detective Conan

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Gosho Aoyama for he created the awesomeness that is Kaitou KID. Ah, and Detective Conan, too. The story in itself though is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, kinda future-AU

Main Pairing: SatoCon

Side Pairings: MitsuAi, HeiKazu, RanOMC (mentioned)

Detective Conan Characters: Edogawa Conan, Kawaguchi Satoshi, Haibara Ai, Kojima Genta, Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko, Yoshida Ayumi, Tooyama Kazuha, Hattori Heiji

Summary: Taking some liberties with the OVA 9 'A Stranger in 10 Years'. It wasn't a dream. Conan did get thrown into the future, the Tokyo that should be in ten years. But how should he react to all the changes? Everyone seemingly has moved on. How will university turn out to be? (Oh, and after the 14th movie I couldn't resist doing this, because Satoshi-kun made me curious!)

**Future's Now**

_A Stranger in 10 Years Alternate_

It had been one year now. And it was driving him insane. He still remembered taking the last antidote and waking up in the future. And really, he had tried everything. Pinching himself, chanting that he needed to wake up, but everything was futile. If adjusting to being Edogawa Conan had been hard, it was nothing compared to adjusting to being Conan ten years in the future!

He was grateful that this was their graduation and he was finally – finally! - finished with school. And he knew already what to do now: Getting out of Tokyo. As far away from all the haunting memories of Kudou Shinichi, who had officially been declared dead half a year ago. Looking at Ran and her fiance hurt him, too. So he had applied for the University of Osaka instead of the University of Tokyo. It seemed impossible to shake his past off, though. Hearing that Conan would move to Osaka, the Shounen Tantei-dan applied for the same university.

"That's going to be our biggest adventure!", announced Genta cheerfully and laid one arm around Conan and the other around Mitsuhiko.

"Ah, for once I have to agree with Genta!", grinned Mitsuhiko.

"This is going to be awesome!", giggled Ayumi, her hand linked with Ai's.

The brooding blonde had a soft smile on her lips and nodded silently, shifting her luggage. Conan sighed slowly and stared up at the building in front of them. The University of Osaka.

"Ne, Conan-kun, don't look so grumpy! University was the best time of our lives", smiled Heiji kindly and patted his head.

"Ah, yeah, Heiji-nii-san, it's just so much change", laughed the be-glassed-boy annoyed.

The last few days they had stayed at the Hattoris' place to get accustomed to Osaka and the dark-skinned detective had dropped them off now that it was time to move into the dorm.

"So, how are you going to room, kids?", asked Heiji curiously.

"Don't know, depends on how much we can influence it", shrugged Mitsuhiko.

"Well then, let's get inside", grinned the Osakan detective broadly.

"Yeah!", cheered the teenagers giddily.

They walked inside and were surprised to meet Kazuha at the help desk. The woman stood beside a boy around their age with a bit unruly, dark brown hair and a friendly smile.

"Kazuha-nee-chan! So that's where you left to?", asked Ayumi surprised.

"Yeah. You see, this is Kawaguchi Satoshi, a relative of mine, and he asked me for help when he decided to study in Osaka, so I left this morning in such a hurry to collect him from the airport", explained the young woman. "Satoshi-kun, those are the Shounen Tantei-dan! Haibara Ai, Kojima Genta, Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko, Yoshida Ayumi and Edogawa Conan."

"Ah, it's a pleasure to meet you, Heiji-occhan often talks about you, Edogawa-kun", smiled the boy.

"Eh? Really?", mumbled Conan and blinked.

"Yeah. He just never mentioned that you're so pretty", stated Satoshi bluntly.

A dark blush spread over the be-glassed boy's cheeks. The last time someone had hit on him was years ago, when he had been a teenager for the first time... After all, he did everything to avoid any kind of romance with all means possible. And this – this relative of Kazuha, he was obviously checking him out, for heaven's sake! And he was winking at him. The creepy part was that Conan relished the feeling of being the object of someone's affection.

"Conan-kun? Ne, here's your key! Kazuha-nee-chan and Heiji-nii-san already left! We should hurry and unpack our stuff so we can tour the campus!", interrupted Ayumi's voice his musings.

"Ah? Eh, yeah", smiled Conan and took the key.

The messy-haired boy next to him peaked over his shoulder and smiled broadly before taking his hand. Conan didn't know how to protest, because he was too busy blushing.

"Come on, we'll search for our room!", grinned Satoshi with another wink.

"Our-?", started the detective, before noting the key in Satoshi's other hand.

The same room-number. This strange teen was going to be his roommate? Jeez, maybe he should have studied in Tokyo after all. He looked around desperately, but the others had already left in their ADHD-esque kind of way. Conan sighed and took his suitcase to follow Satoshi obediently.

"This is going to rock", announced the messy-haired boy.

"If you're going to say something like 'because I am going to rock your world' I'm out of this whole thing sooner than you can say my name", grunted the be-glassed teen with an eye-roll.

"Ah, I thought I already made that point clear so I didn't plan on pointing it out again."

"Pervert", hissed Conan with another vibrant blush.

"But I've wanted to meet your for years now. Heiji-occhan had always managed to schedule it so that we won't meet, though. So I read every newspaper article and watched all the news breaks about you. And did I mention that you're – aside from being very smart – also very pretty?"

"Y—You already said that!", squealed the detective and batted at the offending arm that was slung around his waist to pull him closer to the other teen.

He glared up at the taller boy and huffed in annoyance. Satoshi smirked down at him and shrugged.

"Only stating the truth. I thought you're so fond of the truth", hummed the taller teen.

They reached their room and Satoshi opened the door, both dumping their luggage next to the two beds. Conan, tired from the past few days spend in close proximity with both the kids and the Hattoris, fell down onto his bed and closed his eyes. He crunched his eyebrows as a weight laid down next to him and he was pulled closer to a warm body.

"Ne, Conan-chan, I think I already like you. How about we go drinking a coffee together?"

"First of all: Never call me that again and secondly: What makes you think I would go on a – on a date with you?", exclaimed the be-glassed teen irritated.

"Ah, because, Conan-chan, I may stop calling you that if you'll go on a date with me. So, Conan-chan, what do you thing?", winked Satoshi with a leer.

Conan rolled his eyes in defeat and nodded slowly. "Deal."

"Great! How about right now?", grinned the other boy and hopped down from the bed.

The teenage detective sighed and stood to follow him. Maybe this new life will turn out to be good after all, this boy was intriguing. Time to turn to a new leaf in the book.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
